these are the fast times
by na-tally
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of Bleach series, many different pairings. Aizen/Hinamori, ends.
1. beginnings

**Title: **these are the fast times

**Pairing/Characters: **Aizen/Hinamori

**Prompt: **beginnings

**Notes: **I do not really like Aizen/Hinamori actually (I prefer Aizen/Gin much more), but this was the first thing that arrived into my idea-filled head. Well, these are a collection of drabbles, the prompts taken from the livejournal community _drabbles100_. And the title; the title is from one of my favorite movies and album, Fast Times at Ridgemont/Barrington High. The latter is from a band called The Academy Is…, which is probably one of my favorite bands. This first drabble will have three parts, and the prompts are: beginnings, middles, and ends. So, you can guess.

**Background Music: **'Damon Gant ~ Swimming anyone?' from the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney soundtrack. Most of these will be from the Phoenix Wright series, mostly because I don't particularly enjoy songs with lyrics as background music. It is supposed to signify how intimidating it is to see a captain save you, plus, Aizen reminds me a lot of Gant.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite _did_ troll my fandom.

* * *

Their first meeting was when he saved her.

He generally ignored her other two comrades, yet still taking in the particular usefullness that they might have later on. No, he only had eyes on the young girl that was currently trembling, an aftereffect of having her life flash before her eyes.

Then, he smiled.

And she smiled, yet a bit fazed, back at him.

It was then that his mind began to work in a dubious way, and on the inside, he largely smirked. This may be a new variable in his plans, but he would have a perfect use for her. He sensed her vulnerability and came toward her.

He patted her on the head, loosely parting her locks of hair.

She reminded him of a dog. Loyal, honest, and very gullible. He would have to take that in mind.

Yet that was only the beginning.


	2. middles

**Title: **these are the fast times

**Pairing/Characters: **Aizen/Hinamori

**Prompt: **middles

**Notes: **I do not really like Aizen/Hinamori actually (I myself prefer Aizen/Gin much more), but this was the first thing that arrived into my idea-filled head. Yes, I did use the same notes for this chapter, and I will for the next, for that will be the last (probably) of the Aizen/Hinamori drabbles.

**Background Music: **'Dahlia Hawthorne ~ Distant traces of beauty' because Aizen is much like Dahlia as well, they are both evil and hide under a kind demeanor, although Dahlia is much more scarier then Aizen, think Unohana-scary for Dahlia.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite _did_ troll my fandom.

* * *

Their second meeting had been when he had recruited the three to his division. All of them were obviously nervous, so he flashed a small upbringing of his lips in their direction. As they scurried over to him, the girl had started to speak, although a bit hesitant.

"Good day...Aizen-taichou! My name is...Hinamori Momo! I am honored to be...in your division!" she quite timidly stated. Then he realized that she had said a lie, but a simple white lie. She wasn't honored, she was most like _ecstatic_. After his deduction, he had heard her voice wavering again. Yet this time, it seemed as if she was muttering.

"...do you remember me, Aizen-taichou?" she murmured.

Of course, how could he forget?

He placed his hand to her head, and ruffled her hair, just like the last time he had seen her. He replied: "Yes, Hinamori-kun, and I hope that you will be welcomed to the fifth division nicely," he smiled once again, forgetting her two friends standing beside her.

They were together in the world, yet it seemed like they were in the middle.

Because, who would venture to the deadly center?


	3. ends

**Title: **these are the fast times

**Pairing/Characters: **Aizen/Hinamori, slight Hitsugaya/Hinamori

**Prompt: **ends

**Notes: **I do not really like Aizen/Hinamori actually (I prefer Aizen/Gin much more), but this was the first thing that arrived into my idea-filled head. This is probably the last of the Aizen/Hinamori drabbles (So some of you can scream "Thank God!" if you do not particularily like the pairing.) Oh, and the next prompt is first, and then last. So expect another series-thing. I believe that it will involve Shinji, who is amazing. Oh, and Hinamori fans will probably hurt me very much for this. But, I do like Hinamori! Honestly. Oh, and Aizen is pretty much OOC here, so be warned, and he probably is stronger than how he is portrayed in this.

**Background Music: **'Reminiscence ~ The bitter taste of truth' I chose this song because it's just a very saddening song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite _did_ troll my fandom.

* * *

Their final meeting had been when he killed her.

He hadn't really put it to mind when Hinamori had stepped out in front of Aizen's blade to protect her childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toushirou. After the thin blade completely slipped through her chest, she whispered a few words before lightly falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Aizen, Hitsugaya…taichou, it seems I've failed again…" And so she died.

Then, a moment of silence came. Toushirou; an expression of rage and fury clearly evident on his face. Aizen; an impassive look, but no one had known that on the inside, he was jealous. To hear her _pathetic_ voice again, whimpering once more Aizen-taichou, that was what he wanted.

And finally, she called her childhood friend what he had wanted to be called from the moment he became a captain.

He couldn't admit he was jealous, but it was clearly evident on his features.

Aizen guessed was that this was where the ends would meet, as he was bombarded by an ice cold wind, the death of Hinamori Momo, that was where the mastermind and the prodigy had finally agreed on at the end. They both had cared for the young girl that was once Hinamori Momo, and Aizen had smiled a genuine smiled once Hyourinmaru had wrapped him into a cold prison. Slowly losing consciousness, he thanked the young captain.

And hoped that he would meet her again, even if this was both of their ends.


End file.
